No Escape
by Death Eaters Rule
Summary: Zoey has fallen under the control of Neferet. withour Zoey to stop her in her plans Neferet finally gets what she wants. As she rules the world with Kalona right by her side and Zoey follows her around like a lost puppy...summary continues inside.
1. Beginings

**No Escape**

**Summary:** **Zoey has fallen under the control of Neferet. Without Zoey to stop her in her plans Neferet finally gets what she wants. As she rules the world with Kalona right by her side and Zoey follows her around like a lost puppy. With no one questing her rule who will stop Neferet and save the world and the House of Night.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the House of Night series or any of its character's. They belong to the Cast's, this idea for the story is not mine either I got the idea from another House of Night fanfic. **You're mine **by**thoughtsofavampire **who story is really good and should be read**.**

**A/N this is my first House of Night fanfic so please go easy on me now enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The throne room is quite beautiful; all colors incorporated with night are set in place. The walls a lovely dark purple with glass windows showing an image of a magnificent women in dark bleus, purples, greens and reds. The thrones are a stung black with gold trimming to show its features. There are three thrones a large one situated in the middle and two average sized ones on either side of it. The door leading to the room is a large arced door with a design of the five elements (fire, water, earth, air, and spirit) on it.<p>

The door opens to reveal three figures, a man with black pants and beautiful black wings as dark as night wearing no shirt; a women wearing a long red dress that shows off her curves and her chest she has long dark auburn hair that fell in waves past her shoulders, her eyes a dark red; the last figure is of a young teen about the age of 16 with long dark brown hair, wearing a dark red sweater and long dark pants, around her neck is a cross between a collar and a choker in a midnight black. As they near the thrones the older women pets the hair of the younger, which in turn looks up at her. The older one smiles down at her and places a kiss to her head.

They arrive at thrones where the older woman takes her seat first and then the younger one then finally the winged man. Once there different servants come up to them to get their jobs for the day.

"Mary, Sophie, Eliza, and Stevie your on cleaning and kitchen duty today, you may start in foyer will take breakfast in an hour so make sure you start that as well" the woman says to the four girls wearing black tunics with white slashes wrapped around their middles. They bow to her.

"Yes goddess" they say and leave.

"You boys will be tending to the yard work and making sure all the security is place understood." She throws the six boys a glare and they bow to her.

"Yes goddess" and they leave as well. Now all that was left are three young servants around the age of ten, all girls.

"Now you three can have a break for the day so you do what you want. As long as you don't disturb what is going on around the castle understood."

"Yes thank you goddess" all three leave with smiles on their faces.

The winged man leaves the room and flies out the open window, the teen turns to the women and gives her a questing look. The woman only smiles.

"He's on a job I assigned to him love now let's go wait for breakfast." The teen smiles at her and gets up from her seat.

"Okay mistress" the teen waits for her mistress to get up from her seat. As she does she says…

"You're my good girl Zoey now come let's go." The girl now known as Zoey follows her.

"Yes mistress Neferet" The woman now known as Neferet smiles and strokes Zoey's hair.

"Good girl Zoey."

* * *

><p><strong>An Okay so let me know how it was just click that [review] down there and tell me. So hope you enjoyed this and if you have any suggestions for another title because I'm not really feeling this one and can't think of another**.


	2. Past

**No Escape**

**Summary:** **Zoey has fallen under the control of Neferet. Without Zoey to stop her in her plans Neferet finally gets what she wants. As she rules the world with Kalona right by her side and Zoey follows her around like a lost puppy. With no one questing her rule who will stop Neferet and save the world and the House of Night.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the House of Night series or any of its character's. They belong to the Cast's, this idea for the story is not mine either I got the idea from another House of Night fanfic. **You're mine **by**thoughtsofavampire **who story is really good and should be read. Anything you recognize from the books is not mine

**A/N this chapter just came to me and I don't even know how it came to me.**

* * *

><p>Neferet P.O.V<p>

As me and Zoey walk to breakfast I can't help but think how I got my little pet under my control, Of course the collar does help to keep her in line and reminds her who's in charge but it wasn't a key thing. I remember it was after her friend Stevie-Rae died and she came to me and told me all about her old imprint with her ex-boyfriend.

_*****past*****_

_I was in my study when I had a feeling Zoey was at the door._

"_Come in Zoey" she comes in and looks a little nervous. _

"_Zoeybird what's wrong? Are you okay?" I guide her to the couch in my study and have her sit down._

"_Well I came to tell you something it's about me and Heath." She looks at me and I see the she is upset; I give her my smile that everyone falls for._

"_Well what's the matter sweetie?" I already know what the problem is she has imprinted with the worthless human and now I can finally put my plan into action for her to be under my control._

"_Um…well…you see…m...me and Heath…well w…w…we… imprinted." She looks away from me ashamed._

"_Aww sweetie it's okay I can help you come with me" I take her hand in mine and bring her back to my private room in my office. I smile at her and place her on my bed I have in the room._

"_Stay her Zoey I'll be right back" she nods. I go back in to my study and grab a bottle of wine and pour a glass for Zoey, I cut the fatty part of my thumb and put some of my blood in the wine enough to put Zoey into a haze but enough so she still taste the wine. I go back into the room and hand her the glass._

"_Here you go Zoey drink all of this and we can work on getting rid of that imprint." She nods and begins to drink once she tastes the blood she starts to drink greedily and the glass empties she looks at with a not all there look._

"_Would you like some more Zoey" she nods and I smile, I go to sit next to her on the bed and raise the hand that I cut to her mouth I watch as she starts to open her mouth to take my blood into her mouth._

"_Go ahead Zoey drink" she looks at me and then bites down and starts to feed, I stroke her hair and she leans into my touch and then I suddenly pull my hand away from her before she could break her imprint with the human she whimpers as I do. I lick the cut so it stops bleeding._

"_I'll be right back Zoey" go to the dresser in the back and bring out a box and take out a black chocker collar, I go back to the bed so I'm right behind Zoey and I pull back her hair so her neck is shown to me._

"_Zoey bare your neck for me" she does as I say still on her blood high, I bite down on her neck to break her imprint with Heath and start our own. As I do I put the collar around her neck and once I do she breaks out of her daze and tries to take the collar off but she won't be able to, only the person who put the collar on can take it off._

"_Your mine now Zoey" she starts to panic so I use our imprint to calm her down so she can pay attention._

"_Why did you do this to me?" she asks and I just smile at her._

"_You wanted the imprint broken with that human so I broke it now you're mine." She lowers head not wanting to meet my eyes. I wave my hand and it gets surrounded by a red aura and my eyes turn red, I wave my hand at Zoey and the red aura covers her head and she looks up at me and her eyes shine a red like mine. I walk over to her and stroke her hair _

"_There's my good girl Zoey" her eyes turn back to her normal color and she leans into my hand I smile knowing my spell was a success. Nobody but knows how to reverse the spell now Zoey is mine forever._

"_Mistress how will I attend classes if I have my collar on." She looks at me and I stop stroking her hair to wave my hand around her neck to make to collar invisible to everybody who sees her._

"_There now you can attend classes without revealing our secret. But soon my pet we shall rule the world and no one will be able to stop us." I start to laugh and Zoey joins in with me._

_*****Present******_

It only took us a few months to become rulers and for me to take Nyx's place. We brought Kalona back first then took down the council. I changed Stevie-Rae and Nicole into red vampires to help me control the red fledglings.

"Mistress are you okay." I look down to Zoey and smile.

"Yes pet, I'm just thinking is all now let's sit down for breakfast." We walk into the dining hall and I take my seat at the head and Zoey sits to my right. Once we sit down servants come out to give us are meal which consist of different breakfast food. They give me and Zoey a glass of blood wine for us to drink.

One of the raven mockers came in to give me the morning report, and I give him a list of names for the trackers to have be marked. He leaves as me and Zoey finish our meal. I tell Zoey she can go do as she please and I go to the council room where my council is waiting for me so we can talk about the different problems that are concerning me in my kingdom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay here is the next chapter, so just tell me what you think by clicking the [review] down there. Also still taking suggestions for a new title if you're willing to give me one.**


	3. Marking

**No Escape**

**Summary:** **Zoey has fallen under the control of Neferet. Without Zoey to stop her in her plans Neferet finally gets what she wants. As she rules the world with Kalona right by her side and Zoey follows her around like a lost puppy. With no one questing her rule who will stop Neferet and save the world and the House of Night.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the House of Night series or any of its character's. They belong to the Cast's, this idea for the story is not mine either I got the idea from another House of Night fanfic. **You're mine **by**thoughtsofavampire **who story is really good and should be read. Anything you recognize from the books is not mine

**A/N thank you to all who have either placed me, my story on their favorite's list or alert's.**

* * *

><p>***Zoey p.o.v***<p>

Neferet told me I can do as I want today since she has a council meeting. I can't wait for the new fledglings to be marked so mistress can see if there worthy to be a vampire. She normally has me pretend to be one of them so I can tell her which ones will make good vampires and which ones we can use for servants since they won't last long. As I'm walking down a long hall way I see one of the servants that have cleaning and kitchen duty today cleaning the floors. Sophie is her name I believe, she's wearing a tunic that shows she's a higher up servant, black tunic with a white sash wrapped around her middle. She's one of the younger servants around 12 I think. I stop near her and she bows to me.

"Miss. Zoey is there anything I can do for you"

"Sophie where are the other girls that are supposed to be helping you?" I know normally Mary and Eliza just put all their chores on Sophie to do. So I want to see if she'll lie to me about it.

"I think Stevie is cleaning the bedrooms and I don't know where Mary and Eliza are Miss. Zoey." She looks down and avoids my gaze and starts to scrub the floors. At least she's not lying.

"Did they leave you with all there chores Sophie? Because if they did then I have to tell the mistress so they can be punished, no use in you doing more work then you need too." She stops working when I ask her if they left her with all the work. She looks nervous it's not like they can do anything to her.

"Uhh they…d…di…didn't leave me w…w…with al...al…all the w…w…w…work." Now she is lying wonder why.

"Sophie why are you lying and don't say you're not cause that stutter tells me otherwise." I give my best Neferet glare and make my eyes go red and she looks scared.

"Cause they told me if I tell on them their going to hurt me so it looks like an accident and tell mistress that I haven't been doing my chores so I would get punished." She looks away from me and I see tears in her eyes, normally this doesn't affect me but I see Sophie as a little sister. I turn my eyes back to normal and get down to her level.

"Don't worry I'll make sure that doesn't happen now you finish your chores not there chores and I'll tell the mistress okay." She looks up at me and nods I ruffle her hair and stand up to go to the council room, when I see I figure coming towards me and Sophie. I see as I gets closer it's a tracker. Sophie looks up from where she sits and looks at the tracker.

I know him, he's one of Neferet's favorite trackers he has a blue crescent on his forehead that's filled in but it's hidden by his long hair he points his finger at Sophie.

"Sophie Hunter! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" Sophie screamed and fell unconscious; the tracker disappeared and left me and Sophie alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN sorry guys that's it for now so tell me what you think please. You know what to do just press the [review] down there and tell me if you like it or not. And I'm still accepting a different title for the story if you're willing to give me one.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	4. POV change

**No Escape**

**Summary:** **Zoey has fallen under the control of Neferet. Without Zoey to stop her in her plans Neferet finally gets what she wants. As she rules the world with Kalona right by her side and Zoey follows her around like a lost puppy. With no one questing her rule who will stop Neferet and save the world and the House of Night.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the House of Night series or any of its character's. They belong to the Cast's, this idea for the story is not mine either I got the idea from another House of Night fanfic. **You're mine **by**thoughtsofavampire **who story is really good and should be read. Anything you recognize from the books is not mine

**A/N thank you to all who have either placed me, my story on their favorite's list or alert's.**

**I'm so sorry it took so long I had to finish projects for school and got caught up in homework but I'm back now so here you go.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Sophie's POV*<strong>

Mistress Neferet gave Mary, Eliza, Stevie, and me, kitchen and cleaning duty today I hate cleaning duty Mary and Eliza always give me all of their work. Anyways we leave the throne room to get started on breakfast when Mary and Eliza push me into a wall outside the kitchens.

"Hey what up blonde where do you think you're going" Mary yells whispers to me.

"Yah Sophie where are your going cause you're going the wrong way" Eliza joins in.

"I…I…I'm….g…going…t…to start breakfast like the mistress told us to" I tell them and they just laugh.

"Really because I think you are going to get started on our chores while we make breakfast and relax the rest of the day." Mary says and lets me fall to the floor. Eliza and Her are 17 while I'm only 12 and Stevie is 15 but normally she stays away from me because she doesn't want to be on the bad side of Mary and Eliza.

"Oh so that's where I'm going sorry Mary my mistake I'll get started on them for you but may I get some food please" Mary looks at Eliza and they both share a look, Eliza is the one who answerers my question.

"No not today because we had to remind you where you were supposed to go now run along and get started and maybe you can have lunch today." I nod my head and wait for them to walk into the kitchen before I go get started on the chores for the day.

************************************(fast forward)**************************************

I'm just about done with Mary's chores for the day and a few of Eliza's I haven't started any of mine yet. To make it worse Miss. Zoey's coming this way don't get me wrong I love Miss. Zoey she always gives me a break when I need it and treats me sometimes like a little sister. The worse part about her coming is that she knows I have fewer chores then the older girls so it shouldn't take me long to finish about till lunch if I didn't have to do Mary and Eliza's chores. She stops near me and I bow to her.

"Miss. Zoey is there anything I can do for you" Please say no please say no.

"Sophie where are the other girls that are supposed to be helping you?" _Shit. Great what am I supposed to tell her? Well I know where Stevie is but not Mary and Eliza._

"I think Stevie is cleaning the bedrooms and I don't know where Mary and Eliza are Miss. Zoey." _Well I'm not lying to her, why won't she go away. _I look down and start to scrub the floors.

"Did they leave you with all there chores Sophie? Because if they did then I have to tell the mistress so they can be punished, no use in you doing more work then you need too." I stop what I'm doing._ Shit she knows and Mary and Eliza are going to kill._ Goddess I must look nervous.

"Uhh they…d…di…didn't leave me w…w…with al...al…all the w…w…w…work." _I hate my stutter why do I do that when I'm nervous, now she knows I'm lying. Just great. _I look up at her and her eyes are red and she's glaring at me. Uh oh I'm in trouble.

"Sophie why are you lying and don't say you're not cause that stutter tells me otherwise." _I should just tell her maybe she'll help me. But what if she doesn't then Mary and Eliza will hurt me what should I do._

"Cause they told me if I tell on them their going to hurt me so it looks like an accident and tell mistress that I haven't been doing my chores so I would get punished." I turn away from her and I feel tears start up in my eyes. I see at the corner of my eye she bends down so she's at my level and I see that her eyes went back to normal.

"Don't worry I'll make sure that doesn't happen now you finish your chores not there chores and I'll tell the mistress okay." I look up at her and nod. She ruffles my hair and stands up and stops to look at something I turn to look too as the figure come closer to us. I've never seen this person before but now he's about a few feet away and he points his finger at me.

"Sophie Hunter! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!"

I start to scream…_oh god that hurts…_next thing I knew everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>An okay there you go the chappie and you're not getting another one unless I get up to 20 reviews because I know more than the people who review read this so please tell me what you think it helps me a lot, tell me what I'm doing wrong helps to and I promise if you flame me I won't take it the long way unless you are really out of place then you will be getting flamed back. Again thank you for reading this it makes me happy to know people read my stories.**


End file.
